Let's Make Love
by TwIsTeDaNgEl04
Summary: Rated for sexual content. Takes place after 'Oh My Goddess.' Leo and Piper get to spend one night together. I didn't place a disclaimer on my story... so I disclaim. Please read and review so I can write more songfics.


Piper placed her favorite CD in the player and let it begin. She quickly switched to song five. It held so much meaning, not only for the singer and her husband, but for Leo and herself. The only problem was the fact that Leo had been an elder for nine months. Wyatt had just turned a year old. Phoebe and Paige had outdone themselves with his party. It had turned out wonderful, except for the fact that his father wasn't there to enjoy it.  
Listening to the words as Faith Hill sang them, Piper remembered what it was like to make love to Leo. She wished she could do it again, even if it was just once. She wanted to be in his arms, hold on to him. She wanted to feel his passion for her. While she was thinking about it, a warm shiver went through her body. She turned around, hoping, and saw what she wanted. "Leo," she whispered.  
"I don't have long, but I couldn't last another minute without you, Piper. Please take this time with me. I need you as much as you need me. Come here, baby." Baby I've been drifting away  
  
Dreaming all day  
  
Of holdng you  
  
Touching you  
  
The only thing I want to do  
  
Is be with you  
  
As close to you  
  
As I can be  
She enveloped herself in Leo's arms. Piper sought for his lips, which he allowed her to be divulged in. She kissed him hurriedly, as if she'd lose him if she didn't. "Slow down, honey. We have all night. Just remember, I am the leader of the Elders, I can stay for as long as I'd like. I'll be with you tonight, and with Wyatt and you in the morning. Relax."  
Piper looked into Leo's eyes. In them she saw patience, understanding, passion, and most of all, love. She remembered why she married this man. "I love you, Leo. More than anything, other than my son. Make love to me, please." Let's make love  
  
All night long  
  
Until all our strength is gone  
  
Hold on tight  
  
Just let go  
  
I want to feel you in my soul  
  
Until the sun comes up  
  
Let's make love  
  
Oh, baby  
Those words sounded like music to Leo's ears. He wanted nothing more than to feel Piper surrounding him. He wanted to smell her, a special scent he always carried in his memory. He wanted to hear her call his name. He reached down to unbutton her shirt, which he realized was one of his own. When he finished, he pushed it off her shoulders, leaving a stark naked Piper standing in front of him. His words caught in his throat as he remembered how beautiful she was. Do you know what you do to me  
  
Everything inside of me  
  
Is wanting you  
  
And needing you  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
Let's get lost tonight  
  
In each other  
Piper untied Leo's robe, which also revealed a naked body. "Hmm. I don't know if I like you hanging around up there with all those others, completely naked," she said, her voice husky. She scraped her nails over his chest, then retraced her path with kisses. Leo moaned.  
Leo brought his lips to meet Piper's. She backed up and sat on the bed. She scooted her body up to the pillows, laying back on them. Leo propped himself over her. He continued to kiss her. He also let his lips trail down along her jaw line, neck, and collarbone. Slowly, he made his way along her breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth. Her body writhed beneath him. Let's make love  
  
All night long  
  
Until all our strength is gone  
  
Hold on tight  
  
Just let go  
  
I want to feel you in my soul  
  
Until the sun comes up  
  
Let's make love Piper moaned and cried out. "Leo, please." Her pleas came out in hoarse whispers. He heeded her cries by giving her what she wanted. He pushed himself inside of her. She arched her back, allowing him to push himself deeper. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she rocked her hips against his.  
Feeling Leo inside of her was more wonderful than the first time. It was a new experience altogether. In what felt like an eternity, Leo and Piper moved their bodies as one. The world came crashing down around her in an instant, giving her a feeling like she was flying.  
"Leo, Leo, Leo," she whispered over and over. Her calling his name pushed him over the edge. He saw fireworks and he began to thrust harder. Let's make love  
  
All night long  
  
Until all our strength is gone  
  
Hold on tight  
  
Just let go  
  
I want to feel you in my soul  
  
Until the sun comes up  
  
Oh, until the sun comes up  
  
Let's make love The two of them came together, as one. Leo collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms. He placed a kiss on top of her head, and whispered, " I love you, Piper Halliwell." "I love you, too, Leo Wyatt." Oh baby, let's make love  
  
All night long  
  
All night long  
  
Let's make love  
  
4 months later.  
Piper threw up into her toilet. She knew it was a result of that night with Leo. Phoebe came to check on her sister, and put her hand on Piper's back. She had a vision of Piper holding a little child. It wasn't Wyatt, though, he was standing at her side.  
"Piper, your pregnant!"  
"I know, honey. I'm not throwing up for nothing."  
"Oh, sweetie, this is so exciting!" Piper smiled, but continued to wretch into the toilet.  
  
4 ½ months later, with Leo at her side for a short time, Melynda Prudence Halliwell was born. 


End file.
